Hitman: Orlando - Happy Land
by Ratin8tor
Summary: A new experiment in which you get to guide Agent 47 through a standard Hitman level. You choose which mission stories to follow in what order and which exit to take.
1. Mission Briefing

**Mission Briefing**

"_Good afternoon, 47. Your destination is the soon to be opened "Happy Kingdom" in Orlando, Florida. Years in the making, this theme park threatens to become the premiere tourist destination when it opens, weakening the other theme parks hold on the area. Our client, who recently underwent legal battles to stop the park from being opened, has hired us to make sure that the park never opens. You will be going on the press day before it opens to the public but, due to a recent terrorist scare in the state, security will have a higher presence than usual._

_You have three targets to take care of. First is Raymond Wonder, CEO of Happy Land and the chief driving force behind its creation. He has sunk a lot of his personal fortune into building this park, but achieved such a quick turn around by cutting corners and paying off safety inspectors. Maybe his eagerness to finish the job quickly will be his downfall? He will be roaming around the Fantasy Area of the theme park, in full view of guests._

_Next up is Mary Francis, chief designer and former employee of our client. She is responsible for much of the park's look, and is spending the press day making sure everything has been arranged to her satisfaction. She can be found wandering the Deep Jungle and Wild West Land of the park, but be warned, these areas are currently closed off to guests as they apply the finishing touches._

_Finally there is the company's lawyer, Eric Davies, who successfully blocked our client's repeated attempts to get the construction of the park shut down. As such, our client wants him eliminated to make sure the park cannot open when it is planned to. He will be wandering around the Future Land and the employee-only areas._

_This is clearly personal for our client, but they have a public image to maintain, as such there will be a hefty bonus for doing it quietly. I will leave you to prepare._"


	2. How to Play

_**How to Play**_

**Mission Stories**

Agent 47 begins in the middle of the park, in front of the Happy Land castle, in his standard suit. In this experiment you choose which stories you want to follow, and what opportunities you want to undertake. To do so simply select the chapter on the list that appeals to you, one for each target, before you make your exit.

**The High Seas** – Mary Francis

**High Noon **– Mary Francis

**Go The Distance –** Raymond Wonder

**Jolly Holiday** – Raymond Wonder

**Clowning Around** – Raymond Wonder

**To Infinity and Beyond** – Eric Davies

**Blast Off –** Eric Davies

**Exits**

**Main Entrance**

**Parking Lot**

**Crew Bus**


	3. The High Seas

**The High Seas**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 walks near a couple of ride technician near the closed entrance way to Deep Jungle.

"So do you think the new pirates ride is going to open in time?" says the first.

"It better, Ms Francis has been stressing about it ever since she first pitched it," says the other. "She's constantly going back to check on every little detail to make sure it's up to scratch."

"Yeah she's a bit obsessed with it to be honest. Would spend all day alone there if she could."

"_So Mary Francis is constantly in the currently non-operational pirates ride?_" says Diana over your ear piece. "T_hat should leave her as an easy target. I recommend you get into that show building, 47, and see what you can get up to_."

**Step One – Acquire a Ride Operator's uniform**

Agent 47 walks near the back end of the park, seeing a ride technician on the phone to his wife, complaining about how hard Mary Francis is making him work. You quickly subdue him and place his body in a conveniently placed trunk.

**Step Two – Gain access to the pirates show building**

Agent 47 carefully moves through the Deep Jungle area, making sure not to be spotted by anyone who can see through his disguise. You can either walk down the pathways in full view of everyone, or you can stalk through the jungle scenery to get there faster. He finds the back door to the show building and, using the key card he picked up from the ride technician, he opens up and goes inside.

**Step Three – Disguise yourself as a pirate**

Agent 47 enter a giant room that looks like a port own being ram-shacked by pirates. Citizens are fleeing as the pirates are standing around gloating. He is immediately trespassing due to being on the show floor, and as such has to be careful not to be caught. If he wants he can acquire the disguise of one of Mary Francis designers in order to no longer be trespassing, but the main goal is to disguise yourself as one of the robotic pirates in the background. You take the costume off the robot and gentle put it to the floor, taking its place as you wait for Mary Francis to return.

**Mission Story Complete**

Agent 47 has a few choices about what he can do to eliminate Mary Francis. He can wait till he comes over to him because she notices something is wrong, and run her through with the sword he took off the pirate. He can follow her up to the second level of the show building and push her over the edge of the walkway. He can expose one of the wires then, after turning the robots on, wait for Mary Francis to walk through the exposed wire and puddle to be electrocuted. Her body can be stashed away in a chest found within the show scene.

"_Target down. Well done, 47. You know what to do next._"


	4. High Noon

**High Noon**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 walks near the entrance of Wild West Land and carefully jumps the barrier, immediately trespassing in his suit. As he sneaks around he finds a memo about a show that is to be performed.

"This looks interesting," says Diana over your earpiece. "Mary Francis is currently organizing a Wild West shoot out to be played out during the day. She is micro-managing every detail of the production, often acting out the role herself to prove what she is looking for. She is also committed to accuracy, using real guns loaded with blanks. This might be a good way of causing some mischief 47."

**Step One – Get a Costumer Disguise**

Agent 47 cautiously walks through the Wild West area, making sure not to be spotted by any of the employees. Eventually he manages to lure away one of the costumer designers and subdues them, taking the costume and leaving them in a wardrobe.

**Step Two – Replace the Blanks**

Agent 47 cautiously wanders through the backstage area of the show until he finds the rehearsal area. He waits for the perfect moment for the cowboy actor to place his gun on the table before going to get a drink. Agent 47 takes this opportunity to replace the blanks in the actor's gun with real bullets, making sure not to be seen by anyone.

**Step Three – Confront Mary Francis**

Agent 47 creeps away, before making his way to find Mary Francis and telling her that they're ready to act out the scene properly. She follows him to the stage, where the scene is acted out, with her playing the parts of one of the villains. When the cowboy comes forth he fires his gun, but since there's a bullet in it Mary Francis is shot and killed in a freak accident.

**Mission Story Complete**

"_Target down. Well done 47. You know what needs doing._"


	5. Go The Distance

**Go the Distance**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 walks through the castle gates and wanders around the Fantasy area, hearing a businessman on his cellphone talking about how the safety inspector was on their way and they were going to close the entire place down due to it not being up to code.

**Step One – Acquire Safety Inspector Disguise**

Agent 47 finds the safety inspector near the front of the park, but needs to lure him away in order to subdue him without being spotted. He can either use a throw-able distraction or turn off the lights, causing the safety inspector to investigate. He then subdues the inspector and takes the disguise.

**Step Two – Meet with Raymond Wonder**

Agent 47 makes his way back towards the Fantasy Area in order to bump into Raymond Wonder and introduce himself. Raymond Wonder is not happy to see you and requests a private meeting in order to sort things out. Both of you agree to meet on top of the castle to discuss the issue.

**Step Three – Meet atop the castle**

Raymond Wonder meets Agent 47 atop the castle and desperately tries to convince you to postpone releasing your safety report until you get everything sorted. In the process he waves his bodyguards away in order to speak about the matter privately. You have a few options to dispose of him here. You can push him off the balcony of the castle in what looks like an accident. You can kill him and hide his body in one of the trunks left in the castle's upper area.

**Mission Story Complete**

"_Target down. Good work 47. You know what you need to do_."


	6. Jolly Holiday

**Jolly Holiday**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 walks through the castle gates and wanders around the Fantasy area, hearing a businessman on his cellphone talking about how the safety inspector was on their way and they were going to close the entire place down due to it not being up to code. He mentions that the carousel in particular is a death trap if it goes wrong.

"_It appears that the carousel runs on pneumatics power_" Diana says in your earpiece. "_But it appears that it was never designed to not exceed a maximum speed. I hope you know what you're doing 47_."

**Step One – Obtain a Ride Technician Uniform**

Agent 47 lures away a ride technician by turning off the music in a certain area and subduing the man when he comes to investigate, changing into the disguise.

**Step Two – Obtain a wrench**

Agent 47 has to make his way through Fantasy Area and into Future Land in order to obtain a wrench in the employees-only area, being careful not to be spotted by anyone who can see through his disguise. He picks up the wrench and makes his way back towards Fantasy Area.

**Step Three – Sabotage the carousel**

Agent 47 loosens the valve on the carousel's pneumatic system, causing it to constantly pump out without slowing down.

**Step Four – Operate the carousel**

Agent 47 stands by the carousel's operating system and waits for Raymond Wonder to board for the first ever ride on it. It sets off, but continues to speed up to absurd degrees and eventually throws him off, killing him when he lands on the ground.

**Mission Story Complete**

"_Target down. Good work 47. Now onto the rest of the mission._"


	7. Clowning Around

**Clowning Around**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 manages to sneak to the backstage area of the theme park, walking carefully as he's trespassing, and hears about one of the costumer characters, a clown, complaining about how terrible the workplace is and threatening to blab to the media. He also mentions about how his cream pies are lacking in quality and that Raymond Wonder should taste them for himself.

**Step One – Disguise yourself as Happy Clown**

Agent 47 lures the clown away and successfully steals his disguise, before making his way to meet Raymond Wonder.

**Step Two – Bring Raymond Wonder backstage**

Agent 47 confronts Raymond Wonder with the complaints, and Raymond agrees to meet you backstage to talk about the issue. You and him eventually meet up in the clown's workshop by yourselves.

**Mission Story Complete**

Agent 47 has a few options. He can either poison the cream pie with either lethal poison, or non-lethal poison to drown Raymond Wonder in the nearby toilet. He can also smash Raymond Wonder's face into the pie and smother him to death, before moving him into the clown's trunk.

"_Target down. Well done 47. Now do what you need to do_."


	8. To Infinity and Beyond

**To Infinity and Beyond**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 walks around the Future Area and overhears two ride technicians.

"Why is a lawyer so concerned with the Star Hill rollercoaster anyway?" asked one.

"He wants to make sure it isn't a lawsuit waiting to happen," says the other. "Apparently the ride system is faulty, and could lead to accidents if not closely monitored."

"You'd never catch me going on that things."

"_An example of Raymond Wonder's cost-cutting measures?_" says Diana over your earpiece. "_A tragic accident like this would certainly ruin the reputation of the park, and perhaps get rid of the lawyer. I recommend you investigate 47._"

**Step One – Obtain a Ride Technician uniform.**

Agent 47 manages to lure a ride technician away with either a throw-able distraction object, or by turning off the lights in an area of the park. He then subdues the man and takes his uniform.

**Step Two – Obtain the key card to override the safety systems**

Agent 47 has to hunt around the map in order to find the master key card that allows him to over-ride the safety system on the ride. He can find it in the executive boardroom, near where the lawyer is hanging out. He can either change into being a businessman in order to move around the area without trespassing, or he can sneak around without being spotted.

**Step Three – Turn on the roller-coaster**

After gaining the key card Agent 47 makes his way back to the ride and, dressed as a ride technician, turns the ride on. The roller-coaster starts up and the trains start going on their journey.

**Mission Story Complete**

Agent 47 can take out Eric Davies in a few different ways. He can have Eric sit in the roller-coaster train car and override the safety precautions, causing his train car to smash into another one and killing him in an accident. Agent 47 can push Eric onto the tracks as the train comes by, running him over and killing him in an accident. Agent 47 can tamper with the control panel if he's gained a screwdriver and, if a crash on the roller coaster occurs, Eric will go over to investigate and be killed when the console explodes.

"_Target down. Well done, 47. You know what to do_."


	9. Blast Off

**B****last Off**

**Mission Story Revealing**

Agent 47 sneaks backstage of the theme park and finds a memo that Eric Davies will be holding a meeting next to a large rocket prop near the other end of Future Land.

**Step One – Find a wrench**

Agent 47 sneaks around the backstage area, grabbing a disguise (either ride technician, businessman, ride operator or security) if he wants to stop trespassing, in order to find a wrench hidden somewhere in the level.

**Step Two – Weaken the structure's supports**

Agent 47 has to make his way to the second floor of the building where the rocket is standing and carefully undoes the bolts around the structure.

**Step Three – Cause the rocket to fall during Eric's presentation**

Agent 47 can either push the rocket off its supports while Eric is giving his presentation, or have it fall over by using a timed explosion. The rocket falls and crushes Eric beneath it.

"_Target down. Good work 47. Now finish the mission_."


	10. Main Entrance

Agent 47 leaves through the main entrance of the park.


	11. Parking Lot

Agent 47 leaves through the backstage car-park of the park near the end of Fantasy Area.


	12. Crew Bus

Agent 47 can leave the backstage area via crew bus if he is wearing the appropriate disguise (ride operator, ride technician, costumer, designer).


End file.
